


Time to pick his spot

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel-Centric, Sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: #2017 Louden Swain SPN Mini Bang. My song was “Eskimo”.





	Time to pick his spot

Title: [Time to] Pick his Spot  
Characters: Gabriel, mentions of the reader, hints at Gabriel x reader  
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warnings: sad-ish, Gabriel-centric  
Challenge: @mrswhozeewhatsis #2017 Louden Swain SPN Mini Bang. My song was “Eskimo” as you can probably tell by the lyrics xD  
A/n: Also I got paired up with an amazing artist, @marunata! She loves Gabe as much as I do and I was so happy to get her opinion on my writing and generally working with her was amazing! I’ll link her art for the song and the fic as soon as I see it posted! You will all need to go and check it out <3  
A/n2: This is very Gabe-centric. There is a reader but only as a supporting character really. Because we all have that one person in our life who changed us for the better <3  
…  
I once spoke up to a meter maid  
She said she liked the work but not the pay  
Writing tickets while you run away, afraid

Being an angel sounded so easy. You were supposed to be close to God, the one who created everything. You could fly and reach for the highest heights. You were given power and strength to stand up for what was right. Nothing could stop you. You were supposed to be free.  
But like every job it sounded a lot greater in the description.

I said hey to a polar bear  
He said he liked it here but not over there  
That's what its like inside a dragon's lair  
The ice is fading back

Being an angel of the Lord had never been easy. Actually it came with a lot of confusion, responsibilities and questions you were not supposed to ask. Maybe it simply wasn’t meant to be easy. Being an angel of the Lord was hard, but being an archangel was worse. That job came with additional responsibility, something especially the youngest of the four of them didn’t seem to like all that much.  
But at the end of the day it wasn’t even humanity that made the job so terrible, humans were noisy, selfish and plain weird little things but in their own way they were special and different from everything else God created. Most angels didn’t want to or simply couldn’t acknowledge the uniqueness of this creation. And here the fighting began, because in the early days when God was still there the job all of them had was still clear and straight forward. Angels were to protect humanity and maybe even learn to care for them. But a job simply wasn’t the same as understanding.  
It had taken Gabriel centuries, his own isolation from his family and finally meeting one very special human to actually learn that lesson. In the end he realized that there was no way to learn to care if you weren’t willing to lose your heart. 

It's like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
You can show him everything you know  
He still gonna build it out of snow  
I'm gonna take my long division down to Mexico  
I can divide all night

It all seemed terribly inevitable, because no matter what there was no changing deep down. Gabriel had tried so many times to be someone he wasn’t. First after leaving heaven he tried to be a god himself. Being Loki came with a lot of perks, he got the play pranks and enjoy himself with silly, very non-angelic things. Suddenly, with all the other gods, he could surround himself with beings that didn’t listen to orders, missions or sometimes even reason. He had the time of his life finally not cramped in with brothers and sisters who all had gigantic sticks up their asses. It felt like a taste of freedom.  
However after hundreds of years of playing the part things changed. The inevitability of his whole existence came down on Gabriel. He was playing god, yes, but was he really anything more than a petulant child aiming high only to find the stars out of reach? Deep down he was still the youngest archangel who was terribly scared of responsibility.

I said hey to an astronaut  
He said he wishes he could pick his spot  
He said he likes to go out a lot  
and not quite make it back

When Kali couldn’t bare his moodiness and brooding anymore and kicked him out of her life, Gabriel realised that after all his struggle to be more he was still an angel. He could do whatever pleased him with a snap of his fingers, his power almost unlimited, but somehow he felt caged nonetheless. He had been good at being a trickster god, but it wasn’t who he was. He was an archangel and with a snap of his fingers he could smite any of those gods, weakened and forgotten by time.  
All he wanted was to be like them, but he wasn’t. Never had been. Not quite.

It's like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
You can show him everything you know  
He still gonna build it out of snow  
I'm gonna take my ticket and kick it down in Mexico  
I'm gonna fly, all night

After failing at being a god Gabriel still wasn’t ready to find what he was really looking for. But he was getting closer. Instead of being all-powerful like a god he decided to try and be powerless for once. Like God’s favourite little creation he wanted to try and be simple.  
However with his luck that backfired too. After only a couple of short years Gabriel noticed how not simple and easy humanity was. There were so many things that occupied their minds, so many questions and wonders. Some were great and really changed the world, others were actually small but none were ever simple. Thinking seemed to work different for humans than for him. He considered and thought – sure - but he never contemplated, philosophized or plotted. Thinking wasn’t simply thinking for humans, their minds were fascinating.  
And again nothing like him.

Been around the world, and I've seen  
Enough to know what I mean  
I got this ticking in my mind  
And its about time

Gabriel had looked everywhere, but nowhere did he find more interesting thoughts and plans than with young people. They had their whole life ahead and were filled with dreams, expectations and goals. They had absolutely no idea of what would really happen in the future yet they were planning to shape it and change the world. In them he recognized a lot of traits he had seen in his angelic brothers and sisters as well. There was belief, strong will, a hint of ambition, the need for control over a situation.  
In all his time in isolation from heaven Gabriel would have never thought that young humans would be the ones to remind him of home the most. Though this felt closer to where he came from and what he ultimately was, there were things in humans he still didn’t understand.  
The most astonishing thing was their compassion. As the time came closer to the destined fate that had been following him all his life, Gabriel discovered the one thing that would change not only his but also the fate of the world.

I set the record with Joan of Arc  
She knew her destiny before that spark  
She got the orders and she played her part

He had always known that in the end his brothers Michael and Lucifer would bang heads on a cosmic scale. No matter how much he loved both dickheads it wasn’t enough. The apocalypse was destined to happen and he could not be held responsible whatsoever for any of it.  
He was intend to play his part. Right until he wasn’t.  
No matter how much he had enjoyed the company of humans he hadn’t felt any deep need to sweep in and safe them. The apocalypse was a family thing and nothing but their own little drama mattered. Until he met you. You were so human, but in all the best ways. Funny without trying, laughing at his jokes no matter how terrible they were, compassionate and understanding. When the apocalypse had drawn closer and closer and even the Winchesters started to accept their parts in the grand plan he finally came clean to you. And all you did was hug him and tell him how sorry you were for his family being so stubborn. It was then, holding you in his arms and smelling your sweet shampoo, that he realised two things. He loved you more than anything and he would fight, take on responsibility to finally be the angel his father wanted him to be. Gabriel had finally learned how precious humanity really was.

It's like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
You can show him everything you know  
He still gonna build it out of snow  
I'm gonna stand with my feet deeply rooted to the ground below  
I can survive, all night...

He didn’t regret choosing humanity over his family and their antics, because deep down he knew his dad would be proud of him. Gabriel finally understood not only his old man better, but who he himself was too. He was the angel who had learned compassion.  
He loved and really understood his brothers now. He felt Michael’s deep need to follow their fathers order and the predefined plan of the apocalypse, but he also knew what loving someone too much like Lucifer had felt like. Never again would he belittle humanity, because the ability to feel compassion hurt like a bitch. But he wouldn’t let himself regret it.  
Being an angel had never been easy, but so was being human or a god. It was all about trying to understand while you had to accept who you are. And Gabriel had accepted himself and his responsibility when he stood up against his brother in the “Elysian Fields” hotel.

It's like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
You can show him everything you know  
He still gonna build it out of snow  
I'm gonna take my long division down to Mexico  
I can divide, all night  
all night  
#2017 Louden Swain SPN Mini Bang


End file.
